fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Ria Rukuten
Appearance She has reddish brown hair tied in a bun with several barrettes in a heart shape and she has orange eyes Personality She has a very outstanding, elegant and mannered personality. She only gets out when he talks about love. Background IdolxRomance Life Ria is an elegant famous idol but she also has a secret, a secret she goes to see her boyfriend named Romeo, she is conflicted because he can not tell anyone who has a boyfriend and it makes her sad, since she loves to be an idol and loves Romeo. Plot Meeting Mariko and start a revolution At first Ria doesn't like Mariko, she keeps her away because she thinks that Mariko is a problematic girl, but finds himself surprised when Mariko invites her to join her unit, but Ria is apprehensive because the group objective is to change the world of the idols. Later she gets desperate because Mariko discovers that she has a boyfriend, but she surprise to see that Mariko think it's great and also like any girl , she dreams of falling in love as a idol. Ria then decides to join the team dreaming to become an idol that show everyone the power of love. Idol Ria uses the brand Pure Ribbon. Clothes Starlight Academy *Raspberry Torte Coord Angely Sugar *Girly Strawberry Coord *Hug Me Kiss Me Coord *Valentine Style Coord Futuring Girl *Black Future Coord Spicy Ageha *Romantic Fur Coord *Golden Ageha Coord *Miya Milatary Coord *Beaune Premiere Coord *Elegant Rose Coord Happy Rainbow *Firework Coord LoliGothic *Cross Healing Coord Aurora Fantasy *Diamond Aries Coord *Seduction Flora Coord Magical Toy *Honey Joker Coord *Turquoise Sagittarius Coord *Honeybee Coord Swing Rock *Suite Devil Coord *Purple Madras Coord *Freeze Union Coord Bohemiam Sky *Earth Vibration Coord *Arabesque Justice Coord *Folklore Kikim Coord *Arabian Princess Coord Vivid Kiss *Rainbow Rush Coord *Neon Pop Coord Universe Star *Fountain Coord *Spanish Rose Coord Fighting Femenine *Ground Fever Coord *Swimming Beach Coord *Fighter horse coord Arabian Nights *Royal Swordplay coord *Spicy Spices coord Bamboo China *Linda Coord *Koi Koi Coord *Rose Mosaic Coord Winter Fresh * West Bomber * Pure Ribbon *Dreaming Girl Coord *Golden Rings Coord *Basic Romantic Coord *Chu-Chu Coord *Romantic Veil Coord *Garden Paradise Coord *Red Wine Coord *Fresh Kiss Coord *Spring Fever Coord *Platinium Dia Bouquet Coord *Marriage Bell Coord *HoneyMoon Coord *Wedding March Coord *Chocolate Marble Coord *Paradise Coord *Orchestra Symphony Coord *Blessing God Coord *A Belle Dame Coord *The Dream Entrance Coord *The Belle Bride Coord *Orchid Coord *Wedding Pure Ribbon Dress *Future Juliet Coord *Wedding Passion Flowers Coord *True Bride Coord Sprout Confetti *Sunday Coord *Red/Yellow/Green/Blue Balloon Coord *Cherfull Macadamia Coord Asterism Castle *Marble Coord *Horse Dusk Coord *Cafe Marble Coord *Fairy Lustrous Coord Street Hop *Jazz Influence Coord Relationships Romeo: Is her boyfriend, she loves him very much. One of her dreams is to reveal to everyone her relationship. '''Mariko: '''She considers Mariko her best friend, she is thankful to her because gives strength to her relationship with Romeo. Songs Special Appeal Etymology Quotes Trivia *Date of Birthday:29 fev *Sign: Piscis *Favourite Food: "Bem Casado"(Is a brazilian sweet,the literal traduction is Well-Married,but in english call them Little Cake) *Dislike Food: *Special Skill: Sing *Her favorite brand is Pure Ribbon but she said that she likes Spicy Ageha too *Her favorite songs is Wake Up My Music *In one search of NattySakura she discover that 29 fev is the favorite date from lovers to married. Category:User: Nattsysakura